


Safety For You

by PlayerOneMell



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boardwalk boys, Chrstine is a mom, Crying, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Jeremy’s Being protective, Jerich moments, M/M, Michael’s family, Multi, Nightmares, One shot?, Rich is a goofball, Sadie Dillinger is a cutie, abuse (mentioned), angsty angst, boyf RIENDS moments, cute cuddling, deere moments, hella gay, michael is stubborn, painted nails, stressed Jer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerOneMell/pseuds/PlayerOneMell
Summary: Jeremy isn’t the richest of the four, but he’s got a house with some guest bedrooms. Well, two. He’s wondering if he could ask his dad if the boys could live there. Jeremy could get a bed for Michael and they could share a room since Michael’s been over so many times already. Jake and Rich could have each of the guest bedrooms. Jake would have to share with Sadie.Suddenly, Jeremy’s thought process is interrupted by the doorbell. Jeremy opens it, and looks into the snowy stormy weather. He sees Jake and Sadie at the door. They’re shivering and Jake is covered in snow.





	Safety For You

Jeremy would always go home at night, wondering what he could do to help his boyfriend. Boyfriends. It slowly became a problem as he learned his boyfriends had horrible living situations. 

 

Rich has been living in his home forever. Rich comes from a rather rich family, no pun intended. Rich had the beautiful luxury of living in a big house, but there is one major setback. Rich’s father is an alcoholic who can be rather abusive from time to time. Rich used to have his older brother to protect him, but now he’s on his own. 

 

Speaking of older brother’s, Michael has a bad living situation as well. Michael is the youngest for three children in the Mell household. Jackson is Michael’s older brother and his Jackson abuses Michael a lot. Jackson is homophobic. Michael’s older sister knows, but doesn’t get involved. Sophia isn’t the kindest older sister. Michael’s father hasn’t spoken to him since he was ten. 

 

Then there was Jake. Jake Dillinger is one of the sweetest people on earth. His house was burnt down by the lovely Richard Goranski. Jake lives in a one bedroom apartment with his little sister, Sadie. There’s barely any furniture inside of it. Sadie sleeps on the only bed and Jake sleeps on the floor. 

 

Jeremy isn’t the richest of the four, but he’s got a house with some guest bedrooms. Well, two. He’s wondering if he could ask his dad if the boys could live there. Jeremy could get a bed for Michael and they could share a room since Michael’s been over so many times already. Jake and Rich could have each of the guest bedrooms. Jake would have to share with Sadie. 

 

Suddenly, Jeremy’s thought process is interrupted by the doorbell. Jeremy opens it, and looks into the snowy stormy weather. He sees Jake and Sadie at the door. They’re shivering and Jake is covered in snow. 

 

“I really hate to ask this but our heat got turned off.” Jake says, shivering. 

Jeremy sighs, and brings Jake inside along with Sadie. “You know you are always welcome here, sweetie.”

“Hi Jerry Berry!” Sadie waves.

 

Sadie is an angel. She’s Jake’s sister, and only eight years old. She looks a lot like Jake, but she has cute little red glasses frames. She needs glasses, and she used to be insecure about it. Not after she met Michael. Sadie thinks Michael’s glasses are very cool. 

 

“Hi Sadie.” Jeremy smiles. 

“Wow, you live in a house.” Sadie’s shocked. 

 

Sadie seems to be shocked by some very simple things. Jake’s parents left when they were very young, and Jake’s been raising her since he was ten. Sadie was two at the time, but she’s a very good kid. Jake always sets a good example for her. 

 

“Yeah, and you get to stay here for the night.” Jeremy smiles. 

“Yay!” Sadie claps her hands. 

“Thank you, babe.” Jake sighs. 

“Of course, honey.” Jeremy kisses him quick. 

 

Sadie smiles at them. Jeremy shows them upstairs, and gets Sadie into one of the guest beds with a stuffed animal. Sadie has only one stuffed animal. It is the only thing she has of her things from the old Dillinger House that didn’t get burned in the fire. 

 

Jake and Jeremy go back downstairs and sit on the couch. Jeremy immediately wraps Jake in a hug. Jeremy feels so guilty that him and his other boyfriends go through this. Jeremy always wonders if he could be doing more to help them. 

 

“Something on your mind, baby?” Jake asks, hugging Jeremy back. 

“Your back is tense, let me give you a massage.”

“Is that all that’s on your mind?”

“Have you been sleeping on the floor again, hun?” Jeremy asks, looking into his eyes when the hug releases. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I have to sleep on the floor.”

“Sometimes Sadie lets you cuddle.” Jeremy comments. 

Jake shrugs, “Not lately.”

 

Jeremy sighs. Jake lays down on his stomach on the couch. Jeremy straddles Jake’s waist and starts to massage his back. He just wants to help as best he can. Is this all Jeremy could do? He slips back into the thought process of Jake, Rich, and Michael living there. 

 

Jeremy and Mr. Heere have already discussed Michael living there and they’ve been planning on it for awhile. Michael’s just too stubborn to accept help. Jeremy wonders if his father would be okay with Rich and Jake living there too. Jeremy also wonders what living together would be like. A ping of fear hits his chest when he thinks about his nightmares. 

 

Would his boyfriends be able to tolerate his nightmares? Sometimes he screams and cries. He has a scar on his back that glows and flickers when he has nightmares or sometimes just even thinks about the SQUIP. Jeremy feels a small burn in his back as he wonders about it. 

 

“Jer, baby, you seem bothered.” Jake notices. 

“I’m just having some troubling thoughts.” Jeremy says softly, still rubbing Jake’s back. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Jake, I’m worried.” Jeremy says simply. 

“You’re always worried about something.” 

 

Jeremy does tend to worry a lot. However, Michael and Rich tend to worry the most in the relationship. Jeremy isn’t far behind. Jake doesn’t look like he’s worrying, but he does from time to time. In truth, all four of them worry equally. 

 

“Jake, would you be opposed to living with me?”

“Do you mean… in the future? I think Rich and Michael might want a say in that.”

“No, I mean now.”

“What about Sadie?”

 

Sadie is always Jake’s primary concern. He’s been raising her for almost seven years now. Jake works at a gym to provide for her, and makes sure she has the best that she can have. Jake used to live a richer life, and now he’s just trying to make Sadie have the same privilege. Of course she doesn’t, but Jake always tries to make being broke with no parents because they’re criminals. 

 

“Sadie can live here too, love.”

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Jake sighs. 

“Awhile. You, Richie, and Mikey don’t have the greatest living situations.” Jeremy sighs. “I have room for you guys here. Sure, you might have to pay rent, but it’s less than that apartment you live in.”

“Jeremy, you don’t have to do that. What about Sadie’s meltdowns?” Jake raises an eyebrow. 

“We all have meltdowns.” 

“What about when we go to college?”

“My dad raised me.” Jeremy comments. 

“Barely.” Jake scoffs. 

“Hey!”

“It’s true.”

“Yeah, but he’s better now.”

 

Jake lets out a long audible sigh. Much. Like Michael, Jake doesn’t take help so easily. Michael is more stubborn, and Jake is just reluctant to take the help he is offered. He eventually comes around to it. 

 

“I’ll talk to Sadie about it, alright?””

“”Alright!” Jeremy smiles and kisses one of Jake’s shoulder blades. “You’re less tense. Now go to bed.”

“Jeremy I-”

“No! I don’t want an excuse. I know your work schedule has been rough recently, and I just want you to go to bed.”

“Jeremy?” 

“What?” He sighs, giving in. 

“What do you mean Michael has a bad living situation?” Jake asks. 

 

Jeremy sighs and gets off of Jake. As he leads Jake upstairs to his bedroom and into bed, he explains Michael’s situating at home. Michael is very shy about his situation. Michael doesn’t like to talk about it, but who would? Michael is usually at Jeremy’s house anyways, and Jeremy knows how to tend to his injuries by now. 

 

“I had no idea.” Jake mumbles, while spooning Jeremy. 

“I know, Michael’s very quiet about it.”

“He’s really strong, physically. Does he ever fight back.”

“Not once in his life.” Jeremy sighs. 

“That’s admirable.”

 

Jeremy nods. Jeremy ends up falling asleep in Jake’s embrace that night until he gets a call at around five am. Jake is up with Sadie, who’s crying The little girl is prone to nightmares. Jeremy doesn’t like the cold, and Jake was giving off warmth. 

 

“Hello?” Jeremy answers, his voice groggy from sleep.

“Hi, Jerry.”

“Hey, Brooke.” Jeremy sits up. “God, I thought you were Michael or Rich.”

“Not Jake?”

“No, Jake’s with me right now.” 

“Oh, cool. Well, it’s Rich. He came to my house.”

“Cause he lives around the block. Oh, that makes since. Right, right, right.” 

“He’s a little injured and he told me to call you.” 

“Oh shit, I’ll be right over.” Jeremy says quickly. 

“I offered to drive over if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, bring him on over here, thanks. Does he want anything?”

 

There’s a small silence as Brooke mutes herself on the phone to ask the crying Rich if he wants anything. Jeremy just waits in anticipation as he slips his pikachu slippers on and a Star Trek robe. Jeremy’s freezing even though he is wearing Star Wars pajamas. 

 

“He said he wants cuddles and just something to drink.”

“I’ll make hot cocoa. It’s Michael’s signature feel better drink and I think It’s time to steal a page from his book.” He laughs softly. “See you soon, Brooke.”

“Bye, Jerry.” Brooke hangs up. 

 

Jeremy heads downstairs and starts making hot cocoa. He passes Jake and Sadie on the way. 

 

“Jakey, it was so scary.”

“What was it, little bean?” Jake asks his little sister. 

“It was a monster, and he said that he killed Mommy and Daddy.” She whines. 

Jake sighs, and picks her up. “It’s okay. Mommy and Daddy are alive, Sadie.”

“Then why haven’t we heard from them in so long?” She asks, leaning her head on Jake’s shoulder. 

 

Sadie doesn’t know what happened to her parents, and Jake refuses to tell her. She’s too young to understand what happened to them, and he doesn’t have the heart to damper her young spirits. Jeremy hears this go down, and Rich has just shown up. 

 

“Rich?” Jeremy says softly. “Can I use you as a distraction for Sadie?”

“Sadie’s here?” He asks in a whisper. 

“Yeah, and Jake.”

“Yeah sure, a kiddo could cheer me up right now.” He says matter of factly. 

“Sadie! Richie’s here.” Jeremy calls. 

 

Surely enough, Sadie squirms out of Jake’s arms and runs down the stairs. Sadie has know Rich the longest out of the group of boys. Well, besides Jake that is. Sadie hugs one of Rich’s legs. Rich is the shortest of the group, but Sadie never jumps into his arms. It’s possibly because she is comfortable with the height that Rich is. 

 

“Richie!”

“Hey, Sadie. What’s up, little flower?”

“I had a bad dream, but you’ll make it all better. Right?” Sadie looks up at Rich with her big little kid eyes. 

Rich nods, “Oh yeah.”

 

Jake comes downstairs a little out of breath. He didn’t know what about Rich distracts her so much from her nightmares, but he sure is thankful. He comes to see Rich and kisses his head. 

 

“Hey, hun. You okay?”

“Could you check something out for me?”

“I check you out all the time.” Jake smiles softly. 

“Not like that.” Rich sighs and laughs a little bit. “What about little flower?”

“Little bean?”

“That’s me!” Sadie giggles. 

“I can take care of her.” Jeremy says, coming out of the kitchen. 

“Jerry Berry!”

 

Sadie does have nicknames for all of the boys. Richie, Jerry Berry, Jakey or Big brother for Jake, and Mickey for Michael. Sadie loves them all very much  and sees them both as older brothers and dads. 

 

Jeremy lifts Sadie up, and counties making food in the kitchen for Rich while Jake checks out the injury that Rich has on his leg. Jeremy always does his best to take care of his boys. That’s why he is waiting for his boys to come live with them. And one about a week later? One of them agreed to. 

 

“I still don’t like this.”

“Jakey, it’s okay! I got a bed for you and the little princess in one room so she doesn’t have to deal with too much change. The beds are separate but they’ll support your back and comfort you so you won’t have anymore back problems.” 

Jake sighs, “Thank you, babe. You’re very sweet.”

 

Jeremy nods, helping Jake move his very few things into the room Jeremy has created for him and Sadie. Jake seems nervous, but Jeremy ultimately helps him stay calm about it. 

 

“What if little bean doesn’t like it?” Jake sighs. 

“Doesn’t like what?” Michael comments, walking by. 

“Mikey, when did you get here?” Jeremy looks over. 

 

What Jeremy and Jake can see is that Michael is emotionally fine. Michael has bruises on his face and Jake and Jeremy are both certain that Michael has more bruises under his red hoodie. 

 

“Few minutes ago. I have a key, remember?” Michael says, leaning in the doorway of the door. “Sorry, had to get out of the house. 

 

Jake suddenly forgets about all of his worries and makes one hesitation to walk over to Michael and hug him. Jake kisses Michael’s head as he is a little bit taller than Michael. Jeremy drops a small box of Sadie’s stuff and joins this hug. 

 

“Micah, what’s up?” Jeremy says softly. 

“My brother Jackson… it’s fine.” Michael sighs. “I gotta be home later, but I wanted to see you cause you live so close.”

“Mikey, baby, you can always call me or Rich.” Jake says softly. “Michael, are you alright? Can I help ice or bandage anything, honey?”

“You seem to be having your own problems.” Michael comments. “Don’t worry about me.”

 

All Jeremy ever does is worry. What if Michael or Rich get beaten to death before they even graduate high school? Jeremy knows Michael and Rich deserve better than this. He doesn’t know how hard it will be to convince Michael or Rich to come live with him. What does Jeremy know? Michael is the most stubborn person to live in the history of the world. Rich? Rich might loosen up cause he wasn’t the first to cry out for help. Not that Jake cried out for help. 

 

“Maybe we can talk about what’s bothering Jake and get you all patched up, okay?” Jeremy says, leading his two boyfriends that were in the house to the bathroom. 

 

Jake makes Michael sit on the sink as he checks out his injuries. Jake does this a lot because when he is older he wants to be a nurse. Jake knows a little bit about his field already and often takes care of Rich and Michael when he gets the chance. 

 

“So… wait. Jake is moving in?” Michael raises an eyebrow. Jake and Jeremy has caught him up on what was going on. 

“It’s for the best.” Jeremy nods. “For him and Sadie.”

“I had no idea, Jake. I would’ve helped if I knew.” Michael sighs. 

“It’s alright, babe. Jeremy knew and he’s got it under control. I’m still working so I can buy some things and finish up the rent on the small apartment.”

“You need any help? I’m happy to pitch in.” Michael suggests. 

“Mikey, no.” Jeremy says quickly. 

“Jer is right, you’ve got your own shit happening.” Jake nods. 

 

Michael sighs. Michael has always pushed away his own needs for other people. Michael loves doing anything and everything he can for other people. It’s something Michael got used to as he grew up with Jeremy, and then grew into this relationship. Michael protects Jeremy, Rich, and Jake with his life. After being abused for so long, Michael doesn’t really have anything to fear. Michael knows what it’s like to take a knee to the gut. Michael isn’t afraid. Michael is afraid of his brother, Jackson, and the dark and his father. Otherwise? Michael George Mell isn’t afraid of anything at all. 

 

“I can handle it!” Michael exclaims. 

“Michael, honey, you’re in pain.” Jeremy says softly. 

“It’s not that bad. He does have high pain tolerance.” Jake comments. “That doesn’t mean he should be helping.”

Jeremy nods in agreement, “I’m gonna leave you two be.”

 

Jeremy walks away from the situation for a moment. How could he get his other boyfriends into this household. It’s enough that Jake barely wanted to come live with him. Jeremy is stumped. So, he had to ask for advice from some of his other friends that had been around Rich and Michael. 

 

“Jerry, it’s not easy to convince Rich to do something. Especially this. Trust me, I want him out of his house as much as you do.” Brooke reassures. 

“I know, Brooke. But he’s my boyfriend!” Jeremy exclaims, and then sighs quickly. “I don’t want him in pain.”

“Who does?” Christine shrugs. “Now, I’ve never dated Rich, but I can tell you all you gotta do is get him to stay for one night. One incredible night.” She nods. 

Brooke hums in agreement, “Oh yeah. Treating Rich good for one night in your house means he will never want to leave.”

“That’s it?” Jeremy raises an eyebrow. 

 

Brooke and Christine both nod. Jeremy wonders why this hasn’t worked in before; however, he knows that this will work the next time Rich spends the night. Not to mention, having Jake in the house is a huge bonus. 

 

Rich and Jake were best friends for a very long time before this poly relationship was created between the four boys. Jake used to let Rich stay at his house, when he had a house. Jake is no doubt, the key to getting Rich to have one awesome night in Jeremy’s house. Then they would have to convince Michael, but that was later. Rich is Jeremy’s focus right now.  

 

“Jerry Berry I thought you said Rich was coming over.” Sadie comments while swinging her feet under her chair at the dinner table. 

“He might, Sadie.” Jeremy says, placing his fork in his macaroni and cheese. 

“Where is Jake?” Jeremy’s dad asks. 

“Dad, I told you, he’s at work. He’s gonna pick up Rich if he’s sitting on the curb.” Jeremy comments. 

 

It’s common that Rich would be sitting on the curb by the front of his house. He would stay there, trying to think of a place to stay for the night. Brooke is the one to usually to see him since she only lives around the block from Rich. They both had rich families so they live in a rich neighborhood. Jake used to live not so far away. 

 

“He does that?”

“He doesn’t have much choice.” Jeremy shrugs. 

“Why does Richie do that?” Sadie butts in. 

“Well, little princess, Rich does that because his father is big meanie. Rich doesn’t like when his father is big meanie so he tries to stay out of the house.”

 

That is the best way Jeremy could think of explaining the fact that Rich’s father is abusive to a child. Sadie is only eight, and she’s such a sweet girl. She doesn’t need to know how cruel the world is. 

 

Later that night, Jeremy is helping his father clean up from dinner while Sadie si coloring at the table. Sadie seems to really enjoy art, Jeremy just assumes it’s because she is a little kid. 

 

“You’re really good with kids, Jeremiah.”

“Well, I used to babysit to make money.” Jeremy sighs. “But thanks, dad.”

“No problem, son. You think you’d have kids with any of your boyfriends?”

“I would have kids with all of them.” Jeremy smiles softly. “But that’s far in the future. I gotta focus on getting them safe.”

“I think convincing Michael is going to be your biggest problem.”

“Oof, Yeah. I know dad. But why do you say that?”

“Cause we’ve been trying to get him to stay here for years.”

 

Jeremy sighs because he knows it’s true. Michael has always been so stubborn about it. Michael’s usually home alone and never felt the need to stay at the Heere house. When he was younger, he would a lot more. Michael’s parents travel a lot. Well, not that it matters to him. His father hasn’t spoken to him ever since he came out. His father never approves of anything Michael does. He never did, and it has always bothered Jeremy. 

 

“Jerry Berry, your phone is going off!” Sadie exclaims, tugging on Jeremy’s cardigan sleeve. 

“Thank you, princess.” Jeremy smiles and kisses her head, taking his phone from her. 

 

[Jakey D]: Rich is on the curb

[Player Two]: You got him in the car

[Jakey D]: Yeah, he needs a shower bad. 

[Player Two]: So set up a romantic bath for a small flaming bi boyo?

[Jakey D]: Yeah!

[Jakey D]: By the way, is little bean in bed? 

[Player Two]: Oh shoot! No, I’m sorry. Lemme get Rich’s bath ready and tuck her in. 

[Jakey D]: Thank you, Jeremy. You’re a blessing, babe.

[Player Two]: See you soon. <3

 

Jeremy puts the phone down and picks Sadie up. He kisses her head. He tells her to get into bed as he prepares a romantic bath for Rich. Bubbles and candles. Jeremy is trying to make himself feel better about this. He just needs to believe that he can convince Rich and maybe he will. 

 

Once Rich got there, Jeremy began to tuck Sadie into bed. Sadie doesn’t want to sleep because Rich has shown up. Jeremy sighs, he doesn’t want to disappoint the eight year old kid, but it’s way past her bedtime. 

 

“But Richie is here!” Sadie whines. 

“Shh, Sadie. I need you to sleep. Richie might stay here forever if you can just go to sleep for me.”

Sadie nods, and hugs her plush Pegasus. “Thank you, Jerry Berry.”

“Nighty night, Sadie.” Jeremy smiles softly and walks out of the room. 

 

Jeremy walks out to see Jake and smiles. Jake hugs him quick and kisses his head. He notices how stressed Jeremy looks and sighs. Jake wishes he could help. It hurts him to know that he once was causing Jeremy all of this pain. 

 

“Jer, it’s okay. We are gonna get Rich to stay here.”

“I know Jake, but I’m worried. I’m worried his father is gonna beat him to death and he won’t make it through high school. I’m afraid that I haven’t cuddled him enough or said that I loved him enough and that’s why he doesn’t want to stay here. I’m afraid maybe I’m his least favorite boyfriend in this relationship after all because he used to let you help him and Micah and him talk all the time. I just want to keep him safe because I love him. He’s such a sweetheart.”

“Jeremy?” Rich whispers.

 

Jeremy looks over to see Rich in the bathroom doorway. There’s tears welled up in his eyes. Although, Rich does have a bruise on the slide on his lip and some of his arms and shoulders, Jeremy can’t help but blame himself on Rich’s tears. 

 

“Oh Rich, honey! I didn’t meant to hurt your-” Jeremy is quickly cut off in a hug from the shortest of his boyfriend’s. “Feelings.”

“I didn’t know.” Rich mumbles into Jeremy’s chest. 

“Sweetie, I’ve been wanting you to stay here with me for so long.” Jeremy rubs his back and kisses his head. 

“I will. I will. I’m sorry, Jeremy. I wanna live through high school.”

“Oh thank god.” Jeremy mumbles. 

“Oh thank god indeed! Three boys under one roof!” Jake exclaims. 

 

Jake joins the hug. Jeremy and Jake are now partaking in a hug with Rich in between the two of them. It was one of the sweetest hugs that the relationship has had. There’s only one problem. They were missing one of their boys. 

 

“So how do we get Michael here?” Rich raises an eyebrow. 

“Take your bath and we will figure it out.” Jeremy smiles softly. “I can set up your room!”

“How about you both come bathe with me and then we set up my room together?” Rich smirks. 

“I’m down.” Jake shrugs. 

“Alright, sure.” Jeremy sighs. 

 

The next morning at school the boys were discussing how to get Michael to live in the humble house that is the Heere household. They are hiding behind notebooks and whispering to each other. Michael is across the student lounge as Chloe and Brooke paint his nails for him. Jenna is trying to suggest something for Michael to do different with his hair, but he is refusing. 

 

“So what’s the plan?” Jake whispers, only his eyes peering over the notebook to look at Michael. 

“Mikey is the most stubborn person to ever exist.” Rich comments stil whispering. 

“Why are we doing this again?” Jeremy whispers. 

“Cause we are being super spies and on a secret mission to save Michael, duh.” Rich mumbles. 

“You guys aren’t doing so well.” Christine whispers and pops up in between them. 

 

Jake rolls his eyes, and Rich catches Jeremy as he jumps up. Rich laughs at the fact that Jeremy is startled so easily. Christine smiles and knocks the notebooks down. Jeremy sighs and looks at Christine. 

 

“Here’s a wild idea. Why don’t you just ask Michael?”

“Cause, Christiiiiine, I’ve been asking him since I was young.” Jeremy sighs. “I just want him save.”

“Well, we all do.” Jake sighs. “I mean, what do you suggest?”

“Asking him!” Christine chirps. 

 

The boys all look at each other. They all knew this wouldn’t work when it came to Michael. However, all the plans they have come up with seem too ridiculous to be realistic. Rich wants to propel down in a harness like people do in spy movies. 

 

“Christine, I really don’t know.” Jake shrugs. “He’s stubborn.”

“I know. We all do.” Christine sighs. “He’s having a really hard time.”

Jeremy looks over, “Oh no.”

“Our poor boy.” Rich does the same as Jeremy. 

“We must save him at all costs.” Jake confirms. 

“Just ask.” Christine insists. 

“I still wanna super spy my way into the Mell house and rescues Michael.”

“I would use magic if I were a wizard.” Jake smiles softly.

“Being a superhero would be more fun.” Jeremy comments. 

 

Christine rolls her eyes, this boys can really be goofballs at times. Christine urges all the boys to get up and approach the rest of their SQUIP squad. Jeremy waves awkwardly, and Rich flashes a weird smile. Jake is just trying to act as chill as possible. So really, no character change for Jake. 

 

“Hey baby, baby, and baby. What’s up?” Michael raises an eyebrow. 

“Will you come live with us?” They all ask at the same time. 

“What? Why?” Michael asks, confused. 

Jeremy sighs, “Jake and Rich came to live with me. Jake is making better money for him and his sister and Rich is safe. I just want the same thing for you, Micah.” 

“I um… I don’t know what to say!”

“Say yes.” Jake smiles with a thumbs up. “Really. It’s been so much easier on me and Richie baby. Come on, sweetheart.”

 

Michael sighs to think about it for a moment. He really weigh he lived somewhere safer, and not the Mell household. Michael doesn’t enjoy the fact that his father doesn’t speak with him. Michael is home alone most of the time, but when he’s not? He know he would rather be at Jeremy’s house. After all, it’s practically the house he grew up in. 

 

Michael nods and sighs. “Okay.”

“Michael you have to- wait! Did you just say yes?” Jeremy grins. 

“Yeah. I said okay, but yes. I will come live with you guys.”

 

The boys quickly celebrated and move Michael in later that week when the Mell house was completely empty. The boys move Michael into the Jeremy’s room. Michael had spent most of his time there as a kid. 

 

Once Michael has moved in, the boys all sit in Jeremy’s basement and cuddle while playing video games. They all seem so happy and so safe to be together. 

 

“Now this! This is how you live gayily ever after.” Michael smiles. 

“Where did you read that?” Jeremy raises an eyebrow. 

“Fanfiction.” Michael hums. 

“Ah.” Jake nods. 

Rich nods, “What a wonderful phrase. Creds to whoever put that idea in Michael’s head.””

“Yeah, let’s live gayliy ever after.” Jeremy grins. 

 

That is exactly what the Boardwalk boys did. They would protect each other no matter what. Jeremy isn’t the only protective boy in the relationship. In fact, he isn’t even the most protective in the relationship. However, that is a tale for another time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this fic. I tried not to write as much Michael this time. I write a lot of stuff about Michael. Also, I just hope you enjoyed this and Sadie! I always loved her as an OC I made. Hope you guys enjoyed this fic! Let me know what you think. Shoutout to the fic I read that had gayily ever after at the end by the way.  
> Make fun of my typos and watch me scramble to fix them if you want.   
> OH! And please comment what ships you want me to write.


End file.
